A Multitude of Casulties
by KeirSeraphim
Summary: When Nathan and Lucas get into a fight on the court, Whitey decides they need a stronger consequence than they usually get, so he breaks out the old paddle. Warning- spanking. Tag to 3x05


A/N- This is a tag to episode 3x05, A Multitude of Casulties, in which Lucas and Nathan get into a fist fight on the court during midnight madness.

"NEVER in my 40 something years coaching have I ever been so embarrassed by my players! What the hell did I tell you about team unity!"

The two teens shrunk in their seats a little more, successfully hiding their identical name tags- both reading Scott- from view, as they went over the events of that night in their minds. It had started days ago, with Nathan basically treating Haley like crap. Lucas, being Haley's best friend, was pissed. Not to mention he was reacting to the stress he had been put under lately.

"I'm sorry coach." Stuttered the younger of the group, brown haired, tall and lean. Nathan. It did nothing to appease Whitey, and he just took another deep breath and started yelling.

"You damn well better be sorry! I have half a mind to rip that captains badge right off that jersey. But I'm not gonna!" He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out two objects, one of which he threw at the other boy- Lucas. Lucas and Nathan looked down at the badge he now held in his hands. It was identical to his brothers. Co-captains. Their attention though was quickly drawn away from the badge, and to the other object Whitey had slammed onto the desk.

It was a long paddle, and it looked old. Which it probably was.

"Uh, coach?" This was Lucas, who was staring up at Whitey with deer-in-the-headlights eyes.

"You know, I really hoped I wouldn't have to break out the old paddle this season. And now look, the season's barely started, and I already have to break it in." He shook his head in disappointment before sighing.

Lucas glanced over in disbelief at his brother whom he had just recently been hell bent on beating the crap out of, and was shocked to see him looking resignedly at the ground, as though he was simply accepting his fate.

"But Coach!" Lucas started but was stopped by Whiteys hand flying up in the universal stop signal. Lucas opened his mouth to start speaking again but a sharp tilt of Whiteys head stopped him in his tracks along with a glare.

"Don't you even try to argue your way out of this one boy. You deserve it, and you know that! Now both of you, bend over!"

He pointed via paddle at the edge of his desk, which was miraculously clutter free. Nathan didn't even argue, he just bent over quickly and clutched the opposite edge. Lucas stood a bit slower, and was sluggish in bending over, continually glancing behind him to look at Whitey. Finally, Nathan just grabbed his arm and pulled him down, shaking his head smally in warning.

Whitey reared up, and then, starting with Nathan, brought the paddle down on the left of his butt. Nathan gasped sharply and leaned forward onto the desk, his knuckles whitening with the pressure. An identical gasp was let out a second later as Whitey dropped one on Lucas as well. He gave them both 4 more swats before he began his lecture.

"Of all the horrible displays I've seen in my years, I've never seen anything like tonight!" He dropped 2 on each of them while he talked. The boys were both crying now, no longer even trying to hide their tears. "If I ever see you two fighting with each other on that court, I won't even hesitate to do it again! You two are gonna stop this right now!" He rounded off with two more giant SWATS to the most sensitive spots on the boys hind quarters, the spot where their butt met their thighs.

By now, it had been 15 swats each with the sturdy old paddle, their butts were on fire, and they were openly sobbing.

"I'm done for now boys. You two can take all the time you need to get up, just know that if you ever do something this god damned stupid again, this is gonna seem like a cakewalk! Got it?"

2 sniffled "yes, sir" were heard and Coach Whitey Durham walked out of his office. The boys quickly pushed themselves up and off the desk and then glanced at each other.

"Truce?" Lucas said as he quickly wiped his eyes to try to erase any signs of tears.

"Yeah." Spoke Nathan, nodding in agreement.

They turned to the door, but made no move to leave, continuing to rub at their faces until they were dry. "Does that happen to you often?"

There was a bitter chuckle from the younger brother before he answered in a low voice. "Not too often. Only a couple times actually, like the drugs in junior year." His face was going red, and he looked down.

"So this sets a precedent then?" Lucas' eyebrows were raised in horror and disbelief.

"Yup."

Lucas groaned. "Great, just terrific." Was stated with no lack of sarcasm. A silent humorless chuckle came from Nathan, before they walked in unison to the door and stepped out into the now empty hallways. They parted ways at the door, Nathan going to Haley and Lucas going to his mom when she crooked a finger at him, eyes narrowed. "Go home, now." At this command, he dropped his head again and shuffled over to his car. Sighing, but knowing better than to even think of disobeying his mother. He was sure to be grounded for a while for this one; his mom disapproved of him fighting no matter the situation.

He slowly lowered himself into the front seat, silently groaning at the deep ache that had set in in his butt. He pulled out his new captains patch and was examining it when Rachel jumped him and then Brooke came and told him she had wanted him to fight for him, before she stormed away. Walking back to his car, he made Rachel get out, and then drove away, nursing a sore ass and a broken heart. What a precedent.


End file.
